Lady Ronins
by Elemental Crimson
Summary: Yup. Ther are 5 new armors. But What's all this dream-talk going on? The lost four are searching for their other halfs but will they find them?
1. UhHuh

Disclaimer: Ronin Warriors is copyrighted. I use it with out permission in the hope that nobody will sue me. I'm only 14 so you wouldn't get very much. The Lady Ronins are mine however. I made each chara up and gave her life. If there's somebody you don't recognize then they're mine to. A/N: If you like this story please read Ronin Senshi. It's rather good actually. I don't remember who wrote it I just know that it's very good. #^_^#  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sage! Kento! Cye! Rowen! RYO!!!!! Look OUT!!!!!" Kina Zanikie screamed as a large bolt of lightning split the two Ronin groups apart. The Lady Ronins fall into a deep chasm but one. Mia stands on the brink looking disheveled, watching as her friends fall into the Abyss.  
  
"MIA!!!! STAY WITH THEM!!!!" Alena Kinakio screams as she falls.  
  
"ALENA!!! KINA!!!! NIMAKO!!! IKINO!!! NOOOOOO!!!" Mia cries as she collapses to her knees.  
  
"Ryo! Take care of her! We'll return!!!!" Nimako called valiantly all of them knowing that it might not happen. Four figures dive into the Abyss after the Ladies and all of their voices are heard in one last terrified scream.  
  
Mia Koji sat up in her queen-sized bed at Koji mansion drenched in sweat and in a panic. Ryo was standing at the head of her bed dressed in his boxer shorts and with his hair sticking up in wild disarray. "Mia? Are you alright?!"  
  
"Yes Ryo I'm fine. It's just this dream.. It won't leave me alone!" Mia whimpered.  
  
A very pale looking Sage Date walked haltingly through the door. "Mi? Did you have that 'Dream' again?"  
  
"Hai, Did you?" Mia inquired.  
  
  
  
"Yeah only this time they said something at the very end. 'Soon'." Sage reported.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kento bellowed at the door. Three heads snapped up at that and an admonished Cye slapped him across the head. "Damn it Cye what was that for?"  
  
"That foul-mouth of yours you big baboon!" Rowen butted in.  
  
"The dream please guys?" Mia reminded them holding a hand to her head trying to ward off the headache she KNEW was coming.  
  
"Gomen ne Mia." Cye murmured.  
  
"Yeah Mi! Gomen." Kento sighed from the door.  
  
"So what happened this time?" Rowen demanded seating himself on the computer desk.  
  
" Well the Lady's fell over the abyss and scream out for Mia to "Stay with them." Then the four shadow figures dive in after them."  
  
"Yeah we KNOW that already Sage! HAYAKU!" Kento cried from the door.  
  
"Urusai Kento-chan. They go over then I'm somewhere else and a voice, I think it's Alena, whispers 'Soon' and I wake-up." Sage finishes.  
  
  
  
"I wonder if they're coming back, like Nimako promised?" Mia wondered out loud.  
  
  
  
  
  
"We'll keep an eye out for them but for now we all need to go back to sleep." Ryo decided and sent them all back to their beds. Are you sure your ok Mi?" He asked  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yes, Ryo I'm fine." Mia insisted.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay then but if you need anything just come down to my room." Ryo kissed her forehead quickly and left the room. Mia knew she'd have no more nightmares tonight. 


	2. White Blaze?

Thanks to my reviewers wouldn't have made it this far with out you! Special thanks go out to Moonstruck Em, with my apologies about the first chapter being wrong, Stargirl2004, just cause I wanna say thanxs, and Yeama, with the hope you'll leave your e-mail next time! Also do you guys have any questions? If ya do Aim: KitsuneAlei, e-mail: Mandeewells@msn.com!  
  
  
  
"KENTO!!!!!" an enraged Cye cried at the Ronin of Hardrock. "GET OUT OF THAT PAN AND SIT DOWN!!!!!!!!!" Cye smacked Kento's hand with the metal spatula he had for JUST that reason.  
  
"But I'm HUNGRY Cye! You take to damn long!" Still griping Kento went over to the couch to sulk till the food was done.  
  
"Your ALWAYS hungry Kento." Rowen said passively from the couch.  
  
"That's cause I have a HEALTHY appetite, Mr. I never eat anything!" Kento snapped back.  
  
'Guys! THAT IS ENOUGH!" Sage yelled, coming down the stairs. "How can Mia get her sleep if you guys are always yelling about something!"  
  
"Now who's yelling SAGE?" Kento crowed from the couch.  
  
Just as Sage was about to leap onto the errant Ronin, a voice lit in his head.  
  
Sage of Halo, You are needed. Call the Ronins together and bring the girl.  
  
Yes, Ancient.  
  
"Guys let's move!" Sage called. He ran up the stairs and grabbed a hold of Mia's hand and tugging her down the stairs. "RYO get your ass in here and henshin already!" He followed the Ancient's instructions to the battlefield and paused to let the rest of them catch up. Looking around Sage waited for something to happen.  
  
When something did happen the poor Ronins weren't quite ready for it.  
  
KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM  
  
A dark ominous figure stood on a small hill in the center of a large crater that had obviously been made by the large ball shaped spikes in his left hand. "Get DOWN HERE HALO!!!!!"  
  
Sage looked surprised for a second at 'why' this dude knew his name and then happened to look up. "Oh-no Lazenu-no-Baka! I won't give you THAT opportunity again!" a cheery voice called from the air. The emerald cased warrior floated on large silver wings as she looked down on her adversary.  
  
"Halo it is useless trying to defeat me! Look! Your brave senshi lay in broken shame and you are alone!" He laughed evilly at her hopeless position. She glared down at him not daring to come down to check on her warriors. "Give up Halo! It is a hopeless war you wage! You could never beat me! Come and be my slave, and I shall treat you like a queen!"  
  
The brave warrior looked down at him once more. "Will you release my friends?"  
  
"Yes milady! They shall be free once you are in my grasp." He told her, lying through his teeth. (And once you ARE in my grasp I shall have you! And kill those worthless senshi of yours..) He broke his train of thought as he found her folding her silver wings in front of him. "You have made up your mind?"  
  
"Yes." Her wingtip was suddenly at his steel clad throat. "I think you are a lying son of a." she paused to control herself. "You sir have no honor what so ever and don't deserve to live, however," She presses the tip of her wing into his throat and the silver cuts through the steel like butter, a trickle of black. "You shall return to your master and tell him from me, Alena has returned and will seek her vengeance."  
  
She turned from him allowing him to get in a stab at her tender wing joint. She felt it connect and staggered slightly. A feather shot from her wing and sliced his chest armor. He disappeared in a black mist, whispering in to the air as he past her,: you will be mine:.  
  
Checking to see she was alone she staggered over to her senshi. Falling to her knees beside the slim figure in light blue she whispered hoarsely, "Kina?" she placed a hand on her throat and checked for a pulse. "Kina can you hear me?"  
  
The figure, Kina, moaned and then cursed profusely. "Shimatta! Did you get him Alena?"  
  
"I got him Kina, I need you to get up and out of this crater. Can you move?" Alena asked concerned.  
  
"I'll manage Alena." Kina staggered up and started to climb out of the pit her tail and furry ears alert.  
  
Next the young warrior Alena went to a downed figure in dark blue and checked for a pulse. "Nimako? Nimako are you alright?" She shook her slightly and was rewarded with a muffled yelp and a slap.  
  
"Oh it's you Alena! Sorry bout that." She rose wincing at sore muscles and held her head. "Interesting day, eh?"  
  
"Oh get out of here, you brat!" She gave Nimako a small shove towards the wall of the crater chuckling.  
  
"Oi! I don't know why we listen to you." Nimako muttered moving off.  
  
Shaking her head Alena moved on to the last figure that was already moving, "Ikono?"  
  
"What Alena?" The figure in burnt orange demanded.  
  
"Oh nothing, your fine if you can be that harsh." Alena turned and went to climb out of the crater her left wing hanging uselessly. She was helped out of the crater by two pairs of strong arms and Alena wrenched out of those arms as soon as she was atop the shelf. She backed away from the two boys who looked at her shocked. She glared back at hem, moving into a cautious stance three feet away.  
  
"Who the hell are you? And what do you want?" She demanded circling them to get between them and her wounded senshi.  
  
One of them stepped forward brown/black eyes holding wonder and surprise. His hand ran through his raven hair and he looked hard at her again. "My name is Ryo of the Wildfire." He extended his hand and Alena looked at him doubtfully.  
  
"Ryo? Is it really."She trailed off as she caught a glimpse of Mia. "Mia." She looked confused then closed her eyes shaking her head. "No that's not right! I must be getting battle weary. It can't be her!" she sank to her knees then went on all fours her shoulders slumped forward. A sliver light grew around her and then an eagle as half as large as White Blaze perched beside her. The eagle fluttered over to Mia and looked at her cocking its head from side to side appraising her. Then it flew back to its mistress and looked her in the eye.  
  
::It is her Alena.::  
  
::It can't be Bikia.:: Alena hung her head. ::I failed to protect her those years ago.She perished with the other Ronins.::  
  
:: Alena, heartsister look at me.:: The wing that had been so deadly before now came up to raise her shining face to look into Bikia's green-gold eyes. ::It is her! Look there is White Blaze.::  
  
Alena looked up and saw the white tiger standing patiently beside his partner. Alena rose from her knees with a hopeful look on her face. "White Blaze?" she crept toward the large cat carefully.  
  
White Blaze growled then purred and Alena almost fell to her knees again. "It is you!" She ran to the tiger and fell beside him hugging him tightly. She looked up at Mia once then back at White Blaze. "It is you." She whispered closing her eyes and giving into exhaustion. 


	3. Calm Down Alena!

The Ronins looked at the young woman in front of them, her hand curled in White Blazes thick ruff, eyes closed. Her ebony hair hanging limp around her face, she looked like a battle-scarred warrior not the young lady she should have. One of her senshi came over to her, eyeing Mia critically.  
  
"Mia look up at me for a second." Ikono demanded. She stalked past Kina, who knelt next to Alena's still form, to look into Mia's eyes. The Ronins tensed and started to glare at the elder girl.  
  
"Mia?" Ryo growled as he watched the female warrior approach her. He had instantly disliked her, she was so.cold? Was that the word you were looking for, Ryo? Great now your talking to yourself! Pull it together numbskull!  
  
"Ikono! Stop right there!" Kina said depositing herself in front of the Ronin of Hardrock.  
  
"Go away Kina you're not the leader." Ikono shoved the younger girl to the side and proceeded to the shocked Mia.  
  
"Ikono." A very annoyed voice growled. "That is far enough. Alena would go AWOL if she saw you doing this!" Nimako leapt up into a very high flip and landed in front of the irate Ikono. Ikono glared at her willowy form for a moment then decided that she didn't stand a chance against all of them together.  
  
"Damn you Nimako! Why did you stop me? I mean wouldn't you like to know if it's really her?" Ikono yelled frustrated with the whole scene.  
  
"Yes Ikono but I will wait for her to decide if we can probe her thoughts don't cha think?" She nodded her head at Mia who by this time was shocked speechless.  
  
"Yeah Ikono, calm down please." Kina pleaded, her large panther seated beside her. The panther growled at Ikono's dingo.  
  
"Your all against me I swear! Jeeze I wasn't gonna HURT her!" Ikono defended herself.  
  
"Girls!" Kento boomed. "Please will you just calm down! Alena's hurt your tiered and all you can think of is trying to read Mia's memory!"  
  
Everybody looked at him strangely. Then all of them blinked at the same time, a time span of fifteen whole seconds went by and they blinked again.  
  
Kento looked decidedly uncomfortable. "It's not THAT amazing is it?!"  
  
Cye nodded his head slowly and felt Kento's head for a fever. "Nope he's normal."  
  
"Where the heck did that come from?" Rowen demanded. "IF you were that reasonable all the time we would have had the war with Talpa over years ago." He stopped shocked to see all of the lady Ronins suddenly converge on Alena who fought to get out of their grasp.  
  
Sweat beaded her brow as she grimaced her eyes closed and her face scrunched in pain. "No.. no.. no.I won't let him.He won't do it again." She whispered over and over again, her voice rough.  
  
"Alena! Alena it's us! Come on Alena wake up! You've gotta wake up Alena!" The ladies pleaded with their friend while the guys looked on.  
  
"It's a strong one this time, I don't know if we can pull her out of it before." Nimako was cut off by Alena's anguished cry. She stopped struggling and went slack, her weeping the only noise from her still body. The Ladies all looked crest fallen and bent their heads. Mia walked over to them slowly their companions moving out of the way when White Blaze growled at them, Bikia being the only one to stand her ground over her fallen mistress.  
  
:: Move Bikia.:: White Blaze demanded.  
  
:: No Blaze I won't. And you can't make me. You know the rules.:: Bikia told him agitated.  
  
::Fine you pesky bird!::  
  
He sat down hard on his haunches glowering at the large eagle who looked at him steadily.  
  
The lady Ronins moved back as Mia knelt next to Alena reaching out to place a gentle hand on her shoulder. Alena drew in to a tight ball and then shot straight to her feet, her small pistol out of her holster and aiming straight at Mia's head.  
  
Hey guys sorry it took me so long but school reared it's ugly head and I had to study for finals.~_~ 


	4. Can you say Parinoid

A/N: Hey it's me coming back with another chapter! : Does a little dance: I finally got this out, and I'd like to send this out to Harry one of my main reviewers.  
  
Alena's hand shook as she fought to control her nerves. Slowly she lowered the small gun back to her side letting it hang in her grip. Her shaking hand came up to run through her short black hair, making it spike upwards, due in no small part to the sweat and grime that accumulated during the battle. Her amber eyes were tiered as she holstered the gun and concealing it under her dark green sweatshirt.  
  
"Sorry Mia-san. I'm really sorry." She looked away as she turned away, ashamed of her rash behavior.  
  
Alena felt a warm hand on her shoulder and turned to meet the warm gaze of her former target. "Alena-san, it is alright. Now come with us back to Koji mansion and tell us a little about why you sent us those dreams."  
  
Mia fiddled with her keys as they waited outside of Koji mansion, waiting on Kina's scans report to come in. They saw a grey blur moving along the wall at a speedy gait, and Alena moved forward her small wings making a contrast to the dark green of her baggy sweatshirt. Bikia perched in a large silver ash with Nimako's crimson fox curled at the base. Ikono's dingo prowled around impatiently as the girl who mastered him glared daggers at Alena's back.  
  
"Kina is everything clear?" Alena queried. She looked behind her to see the impatient faces of the whole group. "I'm sorry guys but there is no freakin' way I'm gonna let my folly to get you all killed." She drew out her small pistol again and moved into the house sweeping it with her mind and making sure it was clear of all life. Satisfied she placed her pistol back in to it's holder and stuck her head out of the door. "It's clear, come on in!"  
  
"First things first. Who are you? Why are you here? Where did you.." Rowen snapped his mouth shut at the glare he received from Nimako.  
  
"'Who are we'? I'd like to think your dream-talk wasn't a complete and total waste, Alena." Ikono said cocking an eyebrow and smirking.  
  
Alena, who was by now just too friggin' tiered to care, sighed and looked up at Ikono. "Ikono we've been through this."  
  
The other ladies joined in, "Over and over and Over!" Then they all burst into tiered giggles.  
  
The poor Ronins looked like they thought that they were loosing their minds. They looked from Alena to the giggling ladies to the fuming Ikono. "Did I miss something?" Ryo asked puzzled. 


	5. Short explianations

Kina looked over at him, oddly and sighed. "Men!" She threw up her hands and plopped onto on of the soft leather couch folding her arms and glaring playfully at them.  
  
Alena allowed a small grin to form on her mouth before wiping the expression from her face. "To answer your question Rowen, we are the Lady Ronins. My name is Alena Washi, Senshi of Halo and guardian of Time. This is Bikia, the Eagle of Time my protector." She bowed slowly at the waist, coming up slowly so as no to cramp.  
  
Nimako pushed herself off from the wall she had been leaning against and bowed slightly. "My name is Nimako Kinokia, Senshi of Strata and Guardian of Peace. This is Shina, fox of Peace. I am honored to meet you Ronin Warriors."  
  
Ikono, looking just about pissed off, rose from the seat on the table; she nodded her head and spoke in a harsh tone. "Ikono Jaini, Senshi of Hardrock and Guardian of Battle Maidens. That is the Dingo of war, Luiki."  
  
Kina didn't move or say anything so Alena looked over at her. The curly mop of crimson curls was bowed to her chest, her russet eyes closed in sleep. Alena smiled tenderly then moved over to pick her up and place her on the couch. She looked down on the younger girl with a love in her eyes that she wouldn't show to anyone else, at least not yet. She hardened her eyes again and turned back to face the astonished Ronins.  
  
"My baby sister, Kinakio Whasien, Senshi of Torrent and Guardian of Devotion. And her noble protector Oren, panther of Devotion." Alena whispered softly and sighed, before her eyes widened and she gazed at Mia. "Don't you remember anything? Who you are? What you are?"  
  
Mia looked mournfully back at her. "No, Alena-san, I don't. Will you tell me?"  
  
Alena opened her mouth to say something when a voice lit inside her head, her eyes going unfocused.  
  
: DON'T TELL HER!: the voice boomed racking her brains. : SHE MUST REMEMBER ON HER OWN!:  
  
Alena held her head, and looked back at Mia. "I'm sorry Mia-san, but I can not tell you. You being who you are." The voice roared in her head and she gasped as the roar almost deafening her. "I can not tell you!" Alena told her harshly, rubbing her temples and glaring at Blaze.  
  
: You didn't have to yell, you stupid Cat! : She screamed at him.  
  
Blaze just turned his great head and looked off into the distance. Alena sighed and rose to her feet, She reached her arms over her head and heard a satisfying crack as her spine shifted back into place. She rolled her neck and flexed her small wings. "We'll leave now. Mia-san you have been far too generous so far.."  
  
"Nonsense Alena-san! We have plenty of room here at the mansion. The Lady Ronins are welcome here as long as they wish to stay." Mia told her softly.  
  
Alena's eyes got wide and she looked shocked. "Stay here with them?" She nodded her head at the Ronins who just kinda sat there staring at their female counterparts.  
  
"Is there something wrong with that? Are you too good to live with them Alena-san?" Ikono demanded harshly, looking over at her.  
  
"Mo it's not.. It's not that it's just." Alena looked away ashamed and then mumbled, "We accept your invitation Mia-san."  
  
Mia looked pleased and nodded her head. Ryo beside her seemed to come out of a half-doze and stood up patting Blazes striped head. "Welcome to the family I guess." He shrugged and yawned then stopped and looked over at Kina's still form, "I'll take her up to my room." He moved over to lift Kina's slim figure into his arms, moving of up the stairs, Oren following him.  
  
The Ladies tensed then relaxed knowing they had to trust the Ronins. They didn't have to like it, but they had to try.  
  
Rowen cleared his throat then looked up at the girls. "Nimako-chan? Do you girls have anything at.wherever you were staying?"  
  
Nimako looked at him strangely then grinned, "Wouldn't you like to know?" She rolled her eyes when he only looked at her and blinked. "Yeah, we've got some. stuff over at the .apartment." She kept picking and choosing her words carefully so she wouldn't slip and tell them what they had over at the apartment.  
  
"Uh-huh. Well do you want a ride over there to pick it up?" Sage asked politely from the door.  
  
"N.Alright." Alena told him, "Thank you Sage-san. Ikono, I need you and Nimako to stay here and watch over Kina and Mia."  
  
Eyeing Rowen, Nimako grins and nods, Rowen looking rather uncomfortable. "Sure Alena. No problem at all.."  
  
Ikono made a grunt that could have been, "Yeah go run off with hotshot." But Alena couldn't be sure.  
  
So she shrugged and followed Sage out, Bikia lifting off from her tree to follow behind Sage's motorcycle. A/N: Thanks again to my reviewers and if ya'll have any ideas for where to take the story say so!!!! Harry I'll pick it up as soon as I get everything established so the PPS doesn't come after me. ^-~! 


	6. Ikono is now pissed off!

YAY!!! Another Chapter out! GO ME!!!!!!!!!! Thanxs to shinimegami and Harry for being my main reviewers!  
  
  
  
Nimako sat at the card table, poker chips forming a fort around her bent head. Rowen, Kento, Kina, and Cye sat at various other chairs around the battered green table, very few chips still near them. Rowen seemed to be in second place with Kina and Kento tied for third. Kento sighed loudly and rolled his eyes tossing his cards face down to the table and rose from his chair. Running his hands through his already messy hair, he told them to deal him out.  
  
"Kento? You still owe me three thousand bucks.. And your Car." Nimako said coyly tilting her head slightly and grinning. She turned to cast her gaze onto Cye who looked back at her. "Which one was it again, Cye-chan?" Yeah so she was being daring but since he didn't correct her she plunged on now immensely pleased with her trick.  
  
Cye, who decided to get back at Kento for stealing his breakfast, drew his eyebrows together and looked at her jovially. "I think, it's the red Mustang GT, with the silver and gold flames around the front. And the custom deerskin interior."  
  
Kento paled and gasped then stuttered something intelligible and started hyperventilating. Ikono lifted an eyebrow at Nimako knowing that the other girl wouldn't collect her winnings. Nimako just settled down in her chair gazing at her cards disinterestedly, Kento heaved for air bent over, one hand on the couch. "Kento. Clam down damn it! She's not gonna do anything!" Ikono snapped at him wondering when he had taken this sharp decrease in IQ levels. Maybe he fell into cold water or something.  
  
Suddenly a hot pink sandal whapped her in the side of her head. Ikono blinked once before turning a glare of Death onto Kina who just sat there innocently. Ikono opened her mouth to say something snapping when the other shoe thwacked into her stomach. She glared at Nimako who still had her head in the cards. Ikono turned and sulked off to the couch rubbing her gut where the shoe had connected. She heard a noise behind her and turned in time to see Rowen with a blue flip-flop in his hand. He had it poised to throw at her and she glared at all of them. "Oh you guys are sooo dead!"  
  
"RUN!!!!!!!" Kina yelled laughing. The group took off for the door, leaping over the counter in the kitchen and scrambling out of the French doors that opened onto the back yard. Mia sat out on the patio reading and looked up to watch the four harried teens hurtle by, pursued by an angry Ikono.  
  
She raised an eyebrow at the sight and went back to her book.  
  
"What'd they do now?" Ryo asked coming out on the porch.  
  
"I have no idea but whatever it was.they're soooooo dead." Mia replied, watching as Ikono gained on Rowen. 


	7. They Live WHERE?

Disclaimer:: I'm sure that if I did own The Guys I'd make sure to take over Sages mind and Turn him into my slave!  
  
When Sage reached the front lawn of the apartment complex his mouth fell open and he nearly choked. He was looking up at the Grand Pavilion Hotel and Apartment Complex. The soaring dove grey walls rose sixteen stories, along the sides of the building a soft green lined each window and along the top and bottom of the tall elegant building.  
  
Alena, who was halfway to the door, turned around irritated that he wasn't keeping up. She took in his shocked expression and smiled a little at his reaction. Then she schooled her expression to a look of mock severity. "SAGE!!! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE ALREADY!!!!"  
  
Sage jumped, then glared at the cocky young woman in front of him. "I'll get my ass anywhere I want to!"  
  
Alena quirked an eyebrow at his phrasing. "I'm sure you do! But for now kindly move it and stop making a scene!" She hissed at him and then turned and walked calmly into the building, the doorman silently opening the gilded glass door. She smiled at him and whispered, "Benjamin, give him the 'Plan 6', K?"  
  
The silent man smiled slightly and answered, "Yes Grand Duchess Alentha." She nodded graciously at him and proceeded to seat herself just inside the door in one of the leather-overstuffed chair. She crossed her slim legs and waited.  
  
Meanwhile back at the house. Ikono had captured all of the culprits but one, and damn if she wasn't gonna catch him! Kina looked on from where she was tied to the tree and turned her head to Cye. "Ten to one she catches him in five?"  
  
"Your on!" Cye replied, grinning.  
  
Nimako watched, dazed as Rowen flitted from tree to tree. She was silent when he landed in her tree's slim canopy, she stopped breathing when she felt his hands undoing the ropes and lifting her up.  
  
"Breathing is supposedly good for you." Rowen whispered, fearing she would faint and fall out of the tree.  
  
She chuckled soundlessly and wrapped him in a hug. "Thank You." She whispered in his ear.  
  
"It's your fault you know! You started it." He whispered back fighting the shivers running through him.  
  
A/N: Hehehe Hehehe!! Rowen's falling in LUV! Sorry about the delay. No I'm not dead. Yet. :: Runs from her muse who chases her with a wooden paddle.:: 


	8. Grand Duchess Alentha

Hey Minna! Sorry about the wait but this evil guy :: receives whap from her muse:: Okay!!! I was at fault for being lazy.. Gomen ne.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sage fumed as he crossed the sidewalk, glaring at Alena's seated figure behind the glass. He made his way through the front door and was stopped by the somber doorman.  
  
"Excuse me sir. Do you know someone here?" The dour man asked, looking down his nose at Sage.  
  
"Yes, I do. Alena! Tell him!" Sage looked to the small young woman seated just inside the door, who just grinned back at him.  
  
'You cannot presume to tell me that you know Grand Duchess Alentha?"  
  
"Grand.. Grand Duchess?" Sage stuttered. "She's not..."  
  
"She is. Grand Duchess?" The man turned to Alena with a bow and let Sage in with a glare. "Hurt her boy and I'll hunt you down myself."  
  
Gulping, Sage nodded and hurried past him, his green eyes flashing as he met Alena as she stood up.  
  
"What the hell was that? And why the hell didn't you tell me you where a Grand Duchess?" Sage demanded.  
  
"That was security. I didn't tell you because you didn't ask and I didn't feel like you needed to know. Now can we get a move on?"  
  
" Fine! Where are you a grand Duchess at?" Sage asked deflated for the moment.  
  
"The people who took me in where royal and so they made me a Grand Duchess. I renounced my title three years ago, but they refused my offer and made me keep it, so I moved here to Tokyo. My step parents have given me a floor of this hotel, so when I met the other Ronins we all just moved in here." Alena explained.  
  
By now they had reached the floor and she was bustling around gathering things. She took four packs and filled them with things the owners had told her to get. Then ordering him to take them down stairs she got the other stuff she had not wanted him to see.  
  
The first thing being a small crystal orb with a small sphinx in it. The cat-woman blinked sleepily at her before asking, |Alena? Where are we going? |  
  
| Don't worry Jendia. It's safe. | Alena told her thoughtful.  
  
She placed the small thing in her pocket and then reached under the bed and pulled out a bow, which held five small arm bands encrusted with jewels. She put this in a bag at her feet. Then slinging a long bow across her shoulder she went down to Sage.  
  
"Ready?" He asked impatiently.  
  
"Yeah, Let's go." She seated herself on the bike. 


End file.
